The Remnants Tomorrow: Dreaming Better Days
by Windstar120025
Summary: The Story of Team MARN (Maroon), one of Beacons many backseat teams as they live their normal student lives through out the semester(s) and take on their own daring missions and adventures. A Rwby Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Beacon of Hope: Dreaming Better Days - A Rwby Fanfiction By Mason Osborn

Mander Orego, Argo Amathine, Redeos Taurin, Nephir Jaad

The silent room lightly echoed the unmistakable voice of an all too proud Huntsman, as he told an invigorating tale of his past triumphs, one to of which, like many others, had died in variety nearly a year ago. Prof. Port like usual "distracted", but to most students "bored", the class through its daily time slot in their lives with such tales, hoping that his inspiration and enthusiasm would rub off on the young huntsman he was meant to prepare for protecting the future. However most students were lacking the defining factor to which inspiration could be passed, Attention.

As some would doze off and on, others would sneak peeks at their Scrolls whenever Port had this back to them, and some would merely doodle as if to pretend to be taking notes. But some amongst others would be thinking of other things, the past, the future, and even the reality of almost losing a comrade in battle.

Arget Amathine, also know as Argo, stared at the opposing wall, from which draperies of Grimm sat showing off diagrams of their biology. Argo leaned forward while shifting his gaze across the few species of Grimm for which were represented on the wall, pressing his mouth against his hands as they hung intertwined together in front of him by his elbows promptly mounted on the desk.

Did Prof. Port know that there were many more diagrams he needed to mount on the wall before he had even come close to giving his classes a taste of these monsters variety? Or did Port only show them the ones for which students were most likely to meet during missions abroad through school, as if to hide the most terrible of them until they were "Officially" ready? But this didn't matter now, these were only thoughts of possible information he had wished to have known before his previous mission. One to have which not only tested the limits of his fellow teammates but almost cost their captain his life.

Argo shifted his gaze from the diagrams to the empty seat to his left, then to his teammates sitting to his right. Nephir, his only female teammate, stared back at him sadly as Redeos, promptly nicknamed "Red", sat upright napping as he let his usually pulled back and spiked red hair fall over his eyes as to hide them from the teacher. Nephir gently put her hand on his shoulder flashing him a gentle smile to reassure him that everything was allright. Sighing lightly, Argo returned the smile as he knew the nightmare of a mission was over with, and in a technical sense a "Success". Together they sat through the rest of their class, until the bell rung, signaling its end.

Having heard the bell Argo quickly snapped his supplies into his bag, and rushed out of the Classroom, Nephir following suit perfectly behind him. Redeos, having snapped awake from the bell, sleepily trailed along bumping between things and people as he went in his tired daze.

"Argo, Slow down." Nephir asked silently as Argo raced towards the school infirmary. "It's not like Mander is going to go anywhere". Her request was meant to keep him from running too far ahead of her and Red, but the purple haired boy rushed his way forward blindly trying to get to his friends side, leaving them having to jog to keep up.

" I don't know about that Neph!" Redeos replied normally having walked his tired daze off. "This is Mander we're talking about. The Guy doesn't exactly like to sit still"

Nephir grunted as she gave Redeos a cold glare. Nephir as passionate and loving as she was for her size, was awfully aggressive when it came to people threatening the Peace around Argo. Redeos however was more of the quiet type, usually sitting in the corner of conversations until his opinion was either needed or wanted, and he liked it that way, his mellow personality seemed to his description the exact opposite of Mander's. Which ultimately was the information he was trying to pass off to Nephir, weather or not it should have been obvious after having been teammates for more than a year already.

By the time the two had reached the infirmary, Argo had found Mander's room and made his way inside. Following Argo they did the same.

"HMM" Redeos grunted loudly as they turned through the door. Usually he wouldn't be as bold as to tell Nephir "I told you so.", but after surviving the mission they just got back from Redeos was feeling rather bold.

Sighing, Nephir looked at Argo who stood next to the empty bed of which his best friend was exposed to be laying. Quietly she stepped towards him, raising her hand as she tried to place it on his shoulder. But the quiet moment was cut shorter than even having a beginning.

"WHERE THE F*CK IS THE A**HOLE!" Argo Exploded. Nephir quickly withdrew her hand and stepped back as he continue to rant. "HE'S EXPOSED TO BE RESTING!", Slamming his fist of the bed he continued, "WHEN I FIND HIS SORRY ASS I'LL BREAK IT IN TWO…"

Argo's ranting continued as footsteps slowly walked up to the door, the team barely noticing the new arrival until the door was kicked open. There Mander stood with his arms full of sweets and goodies alike, he glanced quickly at Nephir and Redeos, and finished the cycle with Argo, who had replaced his ranting with a near Psychopathic rage face as he stared back at Mander. Who of promptly stared back with a blank face, all while proceeding to eat a cookie in slow motion.

"Sup!" Mander squicked joyfully as he withheld a laugh, a cookie filled grin spread across his face. Raising his hand to wave slightly to his comrades, a portion of his sweets tumbled to the ground. The death stare from Argo continued as it sat there frozen in space. Letting off a small chuckle Mander glanced at the remaining sweets in his arms, back at Argo, back to the sweets, back to Argo, the sweets, the bird outside the window, back to Argo, the sweets on the ground, and finally back to Argo. Mander having threw the remaining treats in the air, used any moment of opportunity he had to dash back out the door and down the hall.

Argo, refusing to let his friend get away with such risk's to his health, exploded into pursuit before the sweets had even touched the ground. Quickly gaining on the still recovering Mander, capture was inevitable. But Mander with his usual playful personality, knew plenty of ways of prolonging capture most of which consisted of his favorite activity, Trolling.

"Come one Man, you can run faster than THAT!" Mander taunted back to the pursuing Argo as he danced his way down the hall. But the dancing was short lived as, Mander tripped backwards on an injured ankle falling on his rump.

"Man that escape was short lived." Mander said smoothly to his friend, as he approached, furry all to existent in his eyes.

""What the heck do you think you're doing?" Argo yelled smacking Mander across the head. "You need to be resting you only have a few more days until you're all fixed up right why risk hurting yourself and making it longer?"

Mander stared back at Argo who had finally reached his hand out to pick his friend up.

"Maybe you're right." Mander grunted softly admitting the truth behind Argo's words, as he pulled himself up with the offered help. "I was pretty beat up."

These statements stifled Argo, never had he ever seen Mander so humble.

"You'll get over it soon." Argo said softly placing his hand on Mander's head like you would to reassure a child. The outcome of the previous mission must have hit him hard, Argo thought, not only did he almost get himself killed, but if he hadn't acted as he did they might have actually LOST someone else instead. Argo couldn't stay mad at him for his behaviour especially as it was rather light mannered in comparison to how he usually acted.

"GRRRRR." Argo heard coming from Manders throat. As he had been too distracted by Manders previous behaviour to notice the annoyed glare he was getting from Mander for being patted on the head. Smiling he lifted his hand of his friends head,and started walking him back to his room.

"Need help getting there?" Argo politely asked, making sure Mander didn't over do himself.

"Only if you Carry me!" Mander replied swiftly as he hopped into Argo's arms, his arms curled against his chest, and hands in balls pressed against him face, while giving Argo the most pathetic puppy dog face humanly possible.

Argo immediately dropped Mander a horrified expression streaking across his face as he not only realized how stupid he was to think he even needed help, but to have simply given him the chance to use him in such a manner.

Laughing Mander stood up on his own this time. "Geez Man, you didn't have to drop me." Mander chuckled. Noticing Argo walking back to the room alone, he trotted up behind him, "I'm in no position to fight but i needed my sweets, so i headed over to the cafeteria to grab some, Man you should have seen the Food Fight that was happening when I left!"

"And you didn't join?" Argo asked confused about Manders decision to not join in the fun.

"AND I WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Mander replied with a not at all fake grumpy face. Switching to a more serious tone he added, "But Nah man, do you really think i don't understand I wasn't in the condition."

"Well im proud of you." Argo said promptly. As they walked back inside the room, finding Nephir and Redeos waiting patiently for the lively duo to return.

"That was faster than i thought!" Nephir said genuinely surprised.

"Don't remind me." Mander grumbled, "MY But still hurts."

"You didn't really break is butt did you." Nephir asked Argo looking back and forth between the two.

"NO, HE CRUSHED MY DREAM OF ANY KIND OF ANA….." Mander quick witted, and extremely inappropriate response was immediately stifled by an exceptionally embarrassed Argo with a pillow to the face, who had predicted the unneeded comment before Nephir had even finished her the pillow still over Manders face Argo picked him up and tossed him in his bed.

"Geez its almost like you don't want me to get better!" Mander chuckled as he sat himself up in his bed.

Argo knew that behind the cheap pajama set the infirmary gave him to wear that he was probably covered in bandages as the slashes and bruises were still healing. But with Manders current attitude not matter how scattered between humble and outgoing, Argo knew he was getting better quicker than he had first believed.

Laughing the friends sat there discussing the events of their days apart. As there was nothing much else happening during class than the usual business that conversation didn't last long, so they jumped between anything that came to Manders mind until the bell rung symbolizing the start of another class period. At the sound of which the Team grabbed their stuff and left their captain behind making to to take their time as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Authors note[Please be lenient with weapon explanations and design they are in no way meant to be as similar to already known weapons as they are. They are as explained for reasons, being the technical design was best suited for the individuals combat experience and capabilities and were made by the OC's for that reason.]

Mander sat in his infirmary room bed, his injuries taunting him with aching in his side and back. And even though he had his aura to help give him a speedy recovery, there was bound to be scars. Though usually in a playful mood, Mander wasn't up to any more goofing off for the day. His run to the cafeteria and back was more than enough to tire him out, but the extra running from his friends only wore him out more. He was told that a few more days of healing would be plenty but he felt like that a few more weeks would have been more accurate.

Having gotten tired of staring at the door, he stretched his hurting body across his bed. Lying there now staring up at the ceiling, wondering what his teammates were doing in class. Were they enjoying their time without him if it was a fun he would be joining them in class, but obviously his condition prevented him from doing so.

Sitting there staring into space he recalled the last few hours of the mission that had put him into this condition, as he tried to get some rest.

Footsteps tumble along the wooded trails, mixed among each other the four teenage Hunters to-be forged forward. Their path before them quiet, and disturbed only by the sound of silence.

"Are we sure this place isn't clean?" Nephir asked the group, taking the quiet landscape as evidence of it's lack of danger.

"Locals have filled more than enough reports of Grim in the area. There has to be something here." Argo replied back informatively. Stopping to look around, he hoped to find something out of place.

A loud crash rung out from a near by bush. Both Nephir and Argo jumped at the noise, reaching for their weapons, only to find out that mander had started chucking rocks at the shrubbery. Redeos trailed along behind the rest, spectating as usual, shaking his head at Manders outgoing behavior.

"What?" Mander replied questioningly at his teammates, clashing his Innocent expression, against their annoyed glare, "It's not like it wouldn't bring them to us?"

Mander knew that even if Argo was mad at his childish behaviour he would still understand the simple logic behind it. Following suit Argo took up his sword holstered on his back and swung it at a near by tree. The tree of choice relatively small in comparison to the others around , was cleaved in two, the now free falling top piece fell to the ground, making a far bigger Ruckus as it went.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Mander yelled in excitement.

They had been running around these woods for almost three days without a single Grimm encounter, and it pleased Mander to see his teammates trying to pick up the pace, even if it was only one. Like Nephir has said, the location seemed empty of anything dangerous. But Mander using simple logic decided to try to bring them to himself, instead of waiting for him and his party to run into a horde by accident.

As the echoing of the fallen tree died down, they stood quietly listening for any signs of incoming activity. At the same time Mander took the time to look over his team, making sure they were ready for the hopeful fight, so they could go home with a properly finished "Search and Destroy" mission.

Argo, Manders best friend, stood tall in his purple full body armour. The plating of it, loose, as to avoid limiting mobility. Mander having worked with Argo for as long as he has however knew a bit more about the armour then meets the eye. Its purple tint a direct relationship to its infusement of dust, the popular gravity dust infused in it allows for the armour to remain overall lighter when empowered by his aura, at the same time the very thin,but strong, layer of small overlapping plates that coated the underside and its joints, was also treated with white dust. The Kinetic force dust in this layer of plating, not only helped increase his force output through pushing against it, but helped resist invading forces. Overall his armour alone could withstand not only most Grim attacks, but majority of ammunition as well. With how powerful his armour is though his sword seems to see much less love. A thick Great sword, with a small dial and trigger at the top of its handle. This dial depending on its positioning allowed for the firing of a portion of one of the three dust viles implanted in the swords guard. All of this accompanied with a small pouch on his hip that Mander knew held multiple full sized dust crystals.

Next was Nephir a tall teenage beauty, with a rather small chest, and a well toned body. Her slight asian features, over looked by her vibrant jade colored hair stripped with various shades of earthly green tones. Her dull grey short sleeved shirt clung tight fitting to her torso while her equally fitting vest remained to protect her upper body. Its dark grey trim outlining its patterned earthly green interior. Covering her legs a pair of simple tight fitting water resistant black pants, that was trimmed with green. Around her hips were two belts, one slightly larger than the other. The larger of the two sat lower down on her the waist, but it secured two sets of holsters and a pouch, one of the holsters which sat just slightly behind the right side of her hip, held 4 harpoon tips, each of which were shaped like thin, but strong, two foot blades that slowly transitions to a tip about halfway through, ending with a large barb that jotted out on the other side. Each Harpoon tip had a two layered handle that was about a foot long. The other holster was more meant to hold the long katana type weapon she carried with her. The pouch filled with multiple clips of ammunition.

Her primary weapon the Sorrow's Scale, was a interestingly complex, harpoon gun, katana, and rifle variation, of her own design. The base of its structure starts out with a two layer barreled gun of which is bladed down the entirety of one of its side. As a dual-layered barrel it was pretty hard to understand how it worked at first however once explained it seemed kinda simple, the center layer barrel shot high powered rifle ammo which was fed to it by a thin but long clip that could hold 4 shots, which was located right above the base of the weapons handle on the other side of the bladed portion of the barrell. Its second layer was considerably the most complex, this barrel contained along but heavy duty spring that wrapped around the center barrell. At the very tip of this center barrel the spring was attached to a O shaped clip which attached to each harpoon tin. This O shaped clip would be pulled down by the spring when Nephir triggered the worm gear mechanism at the weapons base which was tight fitted just above the clipping area for the interior barrel, this allowed the spring mechanic from interfering with the rifles firing. When clipped on, the harpoons heads handles would clip to O shaped clip inside the main weapon's barrel. When she triggered the spring loading it would drag and fix the harpoon tip into it.

From experience Mander knew that each harpoon tip was fitted with about twenty feet of thin but incredibly strong metal wire. This wire attached not only to the clip on the bottom of the harpoon head handle, but was also strung to the very tip of the harpoons Barb, which with a flick of a button could detach and act in a similar matter as a small fishing hook and rod. Mander also knew her weapon was by far the most diverse and complicated of their teams, even his own Grimm Eater which rarely ever showed its full potential was much simpler, and had much less potential utility wise. However Mander knew his topped even hers in Lethality.

As he turned around the analyze his final team members readiness, Mander was glad to know that everything was so far to his approval. But when it came to analyzing Redeos there seemed to be trouble, it wasn't a matter of apparel or even readiness it was simply that he wasn't there.

"Hey Guys, where'd Redeos go?" Mander asked. Having a team member suddenly vanish on him, was worrisome even for Manders extremely light hearted personality.

"What do you me.." Nephir started asking, stopping near the end of her question after turning around and noticing that he was in fact gone.

Nephir quickly turned to give Argo a questioning look, Argo replying with a quick shake of his head knowing the question but not the answer.

"RED!" Mander yelled into the forest around him. Being replied by a loud booming sound, which had seemed to come from somewhere off the path.

The team recognizing the sound rushed through the brush, until they found who they were looking for. Redeos stood facing the dissolving body of a Grim, his Large Harpoon Lance upholstered and ready for combat.

Mander relieved that Redeos was alright, turned his attention to the Grimm that laid on the ground. He had noticed the rip in Redeos loose fitting red t-shirt, and the scuffs on his simple light grey Cargo shorts, but there was no sign of any damage, but he was surprised a Grim of this size had even managed to get close enough to Redeos to rip his clothes, let alone make Redeos use a shot of his Harpoon Lance, a long Lance which used its back half as a barrel for the front halves bladed portion. The weapon was Roughly 5 ft long without the handle, its front portion which was about 3/4's of its overall length, was basically a giant bladed spike which could be launched to a certain distance from its base, when Redeos fired a dust round the size of a full dust crystal within the remainder of the Lances body. This caused the front portion to extend outward destroying and or impaling nearly anything in its path.

Though Redeos's plain apparel undermined it, his endurance was unnaturally high. Though only average sized for an individual he had proven on multiple occasions capable of taking hits from full sized Beowulf's while barely needing to step back to balance himself. Mander assumed that having used such a high recoil weapon for so long had simply toughened him up, but all anyone needed to know was that he was tough.

While Mander was doing his quick analyzations, Nephir had been questioning Redeos on why he had run off. Redeos having nothing to say but, "Why don't you ask them?" Prepping his Weapon as he nodded his head deeper into the forest. Red tinted eyes shone thru the deeply packed had wondered where all the Grimm had been until now, but they had never thought that the targets they were searching for would instead find them.

"Back to the path!" Mander shouted as the urgency of the situation had skyrocketed. The Red eyes from within the brush had not only multiplied beyond counting but had proceeded to move out of the shadows of the brush as they evolved into the large bodies of Grimm.

Listening to their leaders simple command, the team turned back to the path they had previously been walking, hoping to use the extra room it provided to their so each member prepped their weapon for the fight ahead.

Rushing thru the finale layer of brush with his team Mander landed back on the path quickly turning around, the Spear and shield like weapon combo being clicked into action. The whirring sound of his shields rotating blades filled the air only to be overpowered by the immense amount of motion now filling the once calm forest air.

Facing the oncoming bodies of Grimm Mander held his shield steady in front of him, hoping not to have to use his weapons fused formation within the Small confines of the forrest. As it was, Manders weapon was two pieces, one a spear variant with a foot long blade on one end and a thickened clipping piece on the other. The second piece was a circular mechanism with two double sided blades protruding from each side one slightly curving upward the other curving equally downwards. Upon Manders setting the bladed portion had disjointed slightly from its base and started rotating, effectively creating both a saw and shield.

But his worrying of fighting space was the least of his problems, the rustling in the brush had not died down but simply expanded. Each Grim moving not only closer but sideways at the same time, the group of monsters expanding to circle the Team upon the small portion of path they had managed to claim. This showing to be problematic, as the quantity of Grimm had already surpassed their expectations while it still continued to grow. Now the Growling of the BeoWulf's and other variates of Grimm that were present were overpowering the moving motion of the Beasts as they continued to encircle their prey.

"Holy ****, why are there so Many?" Nephir yelled her Sorrow's Scale fully drawn with an Harpoon head already fastened in place.

"Don't know but we can't fight them all in this small of an area. Argo were gonna back track, think you can blow us a path." Mander yelled, trying to direct his team to a more advantageous area.

"Where to?" Argo grunted pulling a dust crystal out of the pouch he keeps around his belt, and then pulled his arm back. His aura encompassed his body then with use of his semblance quickly expanded outwards. The space it covered constantly growing and growing grabbing the very air particles as it went, and then all at once compressed itself back towards him, this time no longer encompassing his body but his fist instead. Throwing his fist forwards the compacted air was forced forward. Not only was the air propelled by the aura it was infused with but altered by the dust crystal he had now gripped tightly in his hand. The aura infused air expanded aggressively outward, catching fire as the dust crystal had been agitated by its exposure to his aura, collided with the Grimm blocking the path in the direction they were trying to head.

Any Grimm not caught by the attack had jumped out of the way as best they could and slowly but temporarily back away as the surrounding brush had now caught fire. The Team taking their time to push their way thru the small opening in the large quantity of Grimm. Argo quickly turning around to hit the same area once more with his semblance, this time a different Color Dust crystal in hand, as the previous one had been red, the new one being an icy blue, the results of which caused the entirety of the area to freeze over not only putting out the burning brush but freeze a few unlucky Grim that had made their ways in front of it clear thru.

"Hopefully we can get to the Clearing we passed thru earlier." Mander replied finally giving Argo the answer to his question.

Manders plan had seemed to be going well, the team had made it to a clearing they had come across several times before when they had been searching for the rumored Grim that inhabited the forest. They however did not expect the sheer number of Grimm to be so high nor for majority of them all to be encountered all at once, but those numbers didn't matter,they were there to exterminate this group of Grimm and that was what they intended to do. And exterminate was what they did.

The memory of the beginning of the fight had become fuzzy, but Mander could remember that it had gone on for quite a while. the hordes of Grimm pouring into the clearing as the Team continuously knocked the number of Grimm down bunch by bunch. Though he couldn't remember each and every move he made, but Mander could distinctly recall the dyeing light of the Sun as it went from midday to evening before the waves of Grimm had come to the point in which an end of the fighting was in sight.

And once the last few visible Grim had finally met their demise and had started to disappear as the rest of their brethren had. The worn down and exhausted Team decided to make their escape.

"Huff…. Huff….. Everyone alright?" Mander asked softly exhaustion keeping his words short breathed. His Team had been fighting for far too long, not only could Mander notice that there Aura had been depleted, but he could plainly see the cuts and bruises on his team members.

Nephir falling to her knees, could do no more than nod her head. Even Argo and Redeos, the more durable members of the group had been exhausted to the point of barely keeping themselves afoot. "Alright… let's head back…. for now." Mander replied softly, as he stepped forward to help Nephir back to her feet, being beaten to the punch by Argo. The slight act of compassion was enough to make Mander believe that the problems of this mission were over.

That feeling was however short lived. The team scuffled their ways back towards the nearby town. But it was when Mander got an unsettling feeling that the already tired team was brought face to face with the monstrosity that would start tearing them apart. He couldn't see anything coming but he could definitely feel it, the ground was rumbling aggressively and for a brief few seconds the tremor had started to grow. Reacting quickly Mander pulled his spear off his back once more and rushed towards his teammates who had just noticed the disturbance. Nephir and Argo who had started there way back towards the Town while supporting each other were both quickly knocked to the floor, the ground below them bursting upwards as a new type of Grimm jumped out of the ground.

Landing heavily on the ground the monstrosity quickly rushed towards a grounded Nephir. It massive Jaws agape ready to devour what ever law before it. If not for Manders quick response and interception with his spear, the beast would have reached Nephir and done, to Manders worst nightmare, damage that could never be fixed. But within that brief moment of luck and quick thinking, the life of his teammate was saved. The Grimm scuffled slightly on the ground to the side of the group as it quickly regained it composure.

Mander turned over in his bed. He could clearly remember the beasts large front claws, and the Large powerful jaws. Like other Grimm this one had a mostly black body, however instead of smaller red markings on its face or random white spikes sticking out of its body this Grimm was significantly different. Its body shaped similarly to a sharks but was wider at its base as it featured 4 large and incredibly powerful legs which allowed it to stand with a similar pose as a hungry wolf ready to pounce. The top of its body a seemingly slick, flexible and thick white hide from which stretched from the beasts upper lip down to the base of its tail.

Mander had originally questioned how the creature had managed to move so swiftly underground, until he noticed the thick webbing that attached the finger like filange that sprouted from the end of the Grimm's feet. Mander knew that if this creature had the physically strength to seemingly swim thru the ground as proficiently as it had done, that it would be problematic for his team to fight it off in their condition. With his teams safety being his priority Mander had to make a decision quickly. The lack of damage on the Grimms body after taking his strike made it clear.

"Red! Get them out of here!" Mander yelled at his teammate who had already drawn his weapon. Redeos quickly retracted the questioning look he attempted to give his leader when he noticed the seriousness in his face as he stood there examining the un-existent wound his weapon had left on the Grimm.

Following his leader's command he rushed over to Argo and Nephir who were both attempting to stand themselves back up, and rushed them away back towards the town. The Grimm refusing to let his prey escape lunged forwards only to once more be intercepted by Mander. This time Mander had taken his shield out and lunged forwards himself switching the rotation of it blades on before he collided. But the cutting power of the shield was useless to the Grimms thick hide, his collision enough to throw it off course but again not enough to do damage to it.

As Redeos and the rest of the exhausted group rushed back to the safety of the town, the Grimm had turned its attention towards the pest who had interrupted his hunt.

Mander being as tired as the rest of this team was uncertain the results of a fight with this new and lively threat, but it didn't change the fact he was much more willing to fight it alone, instead of jeopardising his team. But that didn't matter now as it was now a 1v1 between himself and the monstrosity. Raising his shield once more in front of him, he knew that fighting this thing head on as he had the others simply wasn't going to work, so he decided to start taking the fight in a funner turn. Flipping the spear around he jammed the non-bladed end of it into a tightly fitting hole on the base of the shield and locked it in place. Letting go of the shield as it was now being supported by the spear, he slid his right hand closer to the top of the newly formed weapon, and stabbed the tip into the ground.

Mander knew that having fun in a situation like this was probably not a good idea at the time however he couldn't help but have fun when a fight took such a turn as to force his Grimm Eater into its Windmill scythe Form. The 5ft tall weapon featured the same structure as its two previously forms just simply arranged to take form of a dual bladed scythe. The shields two blades now acting as the weapons primary cutting surface, now on the end of the lance. His weapon prepped beside him Mander taunted the Grimm with his left hand. WHether or not the Grimm understood the taunt or not it bounded forward opening it massive jaws as it tried to devour Mander. Sadly that fun was going to die out fast.

The clearing had been big enough to fight the hordes off in his weapons other form but as it was now the clearing simple wasn't big enough for Mander to utilize his weapon to the extent he usually liked to. However accepting the challenge Mander rushed his already exhausted body forward. As the two combatants were about to clash Manders body rushed upward avoiding the Grimms line of attack but still allowing Mander to quickly turn his body and his weapon letting him strike the Grimms head once again.

The Grimm disoriented by the swift removal of his opponent before him and the strike to its head, tumbled to the ground. Quickly regaining its composure it rush forwards again. Mander hoping to use the brief moment the Grim was stunned to land on the ground again, but the Grimms quick recovery had left him little time to do so. Mander unable to move out of the way was forced to attempt to block its lunge with the handle of his scythe. As the two connected, Mander was thrown backwards, the Grimms Jaws latching around the weapon.

Mander forced to the ground now struggled with the monster on top of him, much to his misfortune the Grimms size and strength advantage left him helpless on the ground trying desperately to keep the Grimms ripping jaws away from him. The Grimm seizing the opportunity, thrust his massive claws downward on Manders lower abdomen and pushed up. Mander trying to ignore the pain of the claws ripping into him desperately fought to keep the weapon in his hands. And as he fought to keep hold of his weapon the Grimms vice grip like jaws ripped the center section of the handle from between his hands.

Normally Manders aura would have prevented such a wound but the pure strength of the Grimm had ripped thru any aura he had left protecting him. His aura like the rest of his teams was severely depleted from the days long fight.

Wounded and with a broken weapon in hand Mander flicked the remainder of his weapon in the eye of the Grimm the strike hitting its mark caused the Grimm to reel back in pain releasing Mander from his pin. Exhausted and wounded Mander attempted to retreat, as he rolled over trying to get to his feet. The Grimm having been distracted with the sudden injury, had given Mander enough time to get to his feet and try his escape, but the now furious Grimm turned once more towards its already limping away prey. Mander despite the lack of energy and aura once more used his semblance, draining any he had left, to avoid the next lunge that followed, as he pushed off the ground shooting up and over the Grimm crashing against the ground, his weapon still in his hand.

Struggling to his knees Mander was unable to get himself afoot. Stuck on the ground at the mercy of the Grimm that turned its way towards him once more. The Grimm lunged forward to deliver its last strike. Doing so it crashed on top Mander the full body and open jaws, finding their mark.

Both lay there, the silence once more returning to the forest. The huddled mass of Mander and the Grimm lay there in the middle of the clearing, until the mass got smaller and smaller, as the Grimms body slowly evaporated. Drifting out of consciousness, Mander lay, the weight of the Grimm landing on him having taken away any strength he had left. The remainder of his weapon clicking and whirring as the broken joint attempted to keep the blade spinning inside what had used to be the Grimms mouth. Mander having last second switched the automated saw motion of the blade on and shoved it into the Grimms open mouth. The Grimm might have had tough enough skin to withstand attack from the outside but a direct cutting force separating the bottom of its head from the top thru its mouth was quite another.

The dying light of the evening in the sky was the last thing Mander remembered before he woke up in the hospital room in Vale. No matter how hard he tried to remember he still didn't know how he had gotten out of the forest, and for some reason he had kept forgetting to ask his team how it happened. But in their brief moments of visiting they had decided a name for the Grimm if there wasn't one already. The TerrorBite.

Quite and Safe, in his room he decided to retreat under his sheets and sleep the rest of the day away.

The silence was a blessing to Mander, but it was short lived. As once again the door opened, letting a visitor enter his room. This time it wasn't a student. In the doorway the Silver Haired principle stood, mug in hand, sipping away at what ever liquid it contained.

"May we have a word?" Ozpin spoke calmly and slowly. His presence receiving nothing but a long exhaled sigh from the room's inhabitant.

Ending Note:[ Explaining the semblances actually shown in this chapter was hard to do during the chapter itself so ill explain it now. We have seen both Mander's and Argo's semblance in action and we will eventually see the other two as well. Each semblance is derived from actual scientific concepts be them theoretical or not, all except for Redeos's that is.

Argo: Argo's semblance is based off of compression. What it does is let him expand his aura across a large volume of air then compress it back towards him. At this time the compressed air is thickened, since the air particles are held together by aura it does simulate the presence of actual mass, so he does get a slight defence boost when doing this(not that he needs it), however his mobility is extremely limited during this time. It is also important to note he does recycle a portion of the aura used to gather the air as it isnt all needed durring the next portion of his semblance. After he compresses it to the density of his liking he can force the mass of air to expand in any dirrection and size, dependant on what he feels is needed. Normally it allows him to force objects/opponents in front of him out of the way, however with the aid of dust crystals he can augment the resulting wave of air particles in a similar manner Blake did in Season two episode 11. Simple yet effective this is the highest costing semblance on the team, this is even with its slight recycling effect.

Mander: Mander's is relatively complicated. Mander can construct invisible track within the area around him. When an object connects with the starting point of the track its current momentum is translated across the path as if it was in an Isolated system. (For any who don't know this is when one or more objects exists in motions and collisions without environmental interference such as Gravity and Air resistance.) If anything of significant mass collides with another part of the track other than the starting point it the track breaks, this also happens when he builds a new one without it being used. In both situations the Aura consumed is not refunded. Mander does have to preset the direction and shape of the track. And finally his semblance is unprejudiced, and doesn't care what object it decides to work on, first come first served.]


End file.
